weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dudegi WC/And you guys get to....
And you guys get to do the community improvement list every week And you guys get to delete 30 pages a week And you guys have to go through 50 pages because no one except TMKS says when they update something And you guys get to put in extreme rules after trying to many solutions that no one actually does And you guys get to make groups that fall on their faces twice And you guys get to check the RecentChanges and WikiActivity pages everyday to check for rule breakers And you guys get to make a sandbox wiki that no one does anything with And you guys get to make maintenance templates for 9 hours And you guys get to use the broken insights pages And you guys get to add templates that people actually use And you guys get to learn how to use HTML And you guys get to have tons of arguments over recolors And you guys get to add personal javascript that helps you do things faster And you guys get to sometimes update the community messages that no one reads And you guys get to update the rules that no one reads And you guys get to make a cleaner version of Weegee's front that no one uses And you guys get to make all sorts of standards and crap that no one reads or uses And you guys get to yell at everyone to do things because no one actually does anything without you yelling And you guys get to start projects that no one else helps you with because they become inactive And you guys get to draw something that's almost half as good as Swift's drawings And you guys get to conspire in chat PMs over stuff that almost never goes anywhere And you guys get to do 3 hour RPs And you guys get to delete tons of pages that are so low-quality and/or break the rules And you guys get to hear users complain to you and throw a temper tantrum And you guys get to go through and check the article stubs over, all 1,000 of them And you guys get to hear users complain to you over the extreme rules you made And you guys get to listen to Alpha's doot doots (not that you shouldn't enjoy it) And you guys get to go through the specialpages and see all kinds of crap And you guys get to come up with ways to clear up the shortpages because of the one-sentence CYOAG pages And you guys get to do a month of character thing And you guys get to edit random MediaWiki pages that almost no one actually notices And you guys get to learn how to use CSS and javascript And you guys get to make new templates that some users fail at using And you guys get to try to make a new multiple issues template for mobile users that falls flat on its face And you guys get to edit so much you have almost 7,000 in total And you guys get to use a bot to do all sorts of recategorization, word-replacement, template additions, general fixes that it doesn't tell you what they even are And you guys don't get to carry all the weight because you're just gonna let the weight fall on the wiki and no one will pick it up Category:Blog posts